Brotherly love
by Squwerty
Summary: General days in the life of the Kaiba's!


Seto sat under the umbrella, it was so big it shaded his whole body from the sun.

"Big brother!" Mokuba shouted from across the beach, his feet submerged in sea water. Seto sighed and looked up from his laptop,

"What is it?" he asked closing the laptop and putting it down on the side. Mokuba ran over to him and sat on the towel. Seto smiled and threw him a smaller towel, "Wipe your feet" he laughed. The raven haired child nodded and covered his feet.

"Come on, I'm bored all alone, come and swim with me" he smiled, Seto sighed again,

"Can't you ask Noah to swim with you?" he asked lifting his sunglasses to his forehead.

"No, he's off looking at rocks again, any way I want to swim with you!" Mokuba complained.

"He is your brother to" Seto replied. Mokuba sighed,

"Fine, I'll ask him too, but please, we came to the beach to spend time together" he wined.

"Fine" Seto said pulling off his shirt. "Go on then, go find him" he said. Mokuba smiled and stood, he ran across the sand until he was out of sight. Seto stood and walked to the edge of the beach, the water licking at him toes. He sighed and then heard a yell.

"I don't want to!" Noah complained, Seto turned to see Mokuba with a firm grip on Noah's arm pulling him across the sand. Seto chuckled,

"There just rocks, there's plenty at home!" Mokuba yelled pushing him into the sea. Noah stood and pushed Mokuba back,

"Don't push me!" he yelled. Seto sighed and ran over to his brothers, he grabbed both by the arms,

"If you don't play nice I'll throw you both in the sea!" he yelled letting go of them. The two younger brother stared at each other and then smiled, they turned and pushed Seto into the water, he stood dripping wet…

The brothers stood in the sea, "Okay, the seas cold now" Noah smiled sarcastically at Mokuba.

"Don't fight, let's just get home" Seto said walking to the sand,

"Erm, actually Seto…" Mokuba began,

Seto turned, "What?" he asked,

"We're hungry" Noah finished, Seto sighed,

"Fine what do you want then?" he asked, The faces of his brothers lit up,

"Hot dog!"

"Fish and chips!"

Seto sighed and flapped his arms, "Great, we all want different things!" he said searching the vender stalls across the beach. "Right come on then", They trekked across the sand, and Seto gave each brother 1365Yen. They rushed off to where they wanted to go, and met back up on the old stone wall.

"Thanks Seto"

"Yeah thanks big brother" Mokuba smiled,

"Your welcome"…

"Right, now we're really going" Seto said standing from the wall,

"Awe, can't we?"

"What?"

"Have ice cream?" Mokuba smiled, Seto sighed,

" Fine but after that we leave"

"Yeah course" Noah said running over to the ice cream cart.

"Hey get me one!" Seto laughed…

They all sat on the wall again, eating ice cream, two blondes walked past behind them. They then stopped and looked at the back of Seto.

"You got ice cream on your face" he laughed wiping the corner of Mokuba's mouth.

"Thanks!" he smiled tooth fully,

"Hi" one of the blondes said sitting next to Seto,

"Hi" he said cautiously,

" They your sons?" she asked, Seto laughed and turned,

"What those two? No way, their my brothers" Noah looked up,

"Actually I'm his adopted brother"

"Yes but you live in my house, and I'm your legal guardian" Seto smiled,

"You own your own house, that's really, hot" the girl smiled,

"No thanks" Seto said turning. She huffed and stood…

The door to the Kaiba Mansion opened and Mokuba laughed. It was pitch black, a lot longer after Seto had said they were leaving.

"Now go to bed, I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Seto said kneeling,

"Okay, night Seto, love you" Mokuba smiled hugging him,

"Love you too, now, sleep" he laughed. Mokuba rushed up the stairs and Seto watched him. There was a bang as the door was pushed shut.

"Don't slam the door" Seto said,

"Or what?" Noah asked,

"Never mind, now bed time" Seto laughed,

"You can't tell me what to do" he said staring at him,

"Yeah I can, now sleep" Seto kneeled,

"Fine, I'm going to bed, but if you think your getting a hug, you are so wrong" Noah said walking up the stairs,

"Okay, night!" Seto called. He sighed, _Noah is an annoying squirt, but he's my brother, even if he is adopted…_


End file.
